


The Fifth Listed Sin

by lizilla



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Semi-Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizilla/pseuds/lizilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou shalt not covet thy enemy in the hour before the reckoning, in the calm before the storm, in the lull before the noise.</p>
<p>Carter is taking on the underworld. Peter Yogorov is likely in the cross-hairs. Both have little time before the hounds come to hunt them down. What do you do with what could be one of your last hours? (Takes place during 3.08, Endgame.) </p>
<p>Thou shalt not covet thy enemy unless you're probably both already going to Hell, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Listed Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3.08, Endgame. 
> 
> Takes place immediately after Carter walks up in Yogorov's place to arrest him like a boss. Shameless porn without plot because I couldn't handle the sexual tension.

“Guess old habits die hard.”

With a gliding movement across the room, Carter cuffed Yogorov’s wrist. He was almost used to the motion by now and offered his other hand. Carter smirked at him, dragging his restraints toward an overly decorative chair in the middle of the room. She wordlessly cuffed him to one arm of the chair, bringing out a second set of cuffs for his other arm. Yogorov scoffed as the metal clinked. “What, you going for drive-thru? Leaving me here? I’ll take a cheeseburger.”

Carter laughed softly and shook her head. “Sorry. You’re gonna have to wait on the burger. I’ve got some other plans.” He relaxed into the chair, leaning back and spreading his legs. For a second, he felt Carter’s eyes on him. Yogorov could have sworn he saw one eyebrow twitch upwards before she moved to check her phone. 

Minutes passed as Carter scanned through information that likely concerned his living or dying. He tapped his fingers on the chair’s sleek wooden arm, growing impatient. This wasn’t the first time or the fifth time or the hundredth time his life had been in danger. It was a daily occurrence at this point. Peter would rather just get on with the details; life’s too short for waiting, isn’t it?

For the moment, he occupied himself by observing Carter. He’d met her before, in passing – and arrest. But now he could admire her determination, the _balls_ it took coming here despite the danger. And, shallowly, he found himself admiring her form as she turned from him. These pants, tighter and higher, offered a better view than her business casual would’ve, accentuating her hips and making her ass look firm and supple. Peter halted this string of thoughts – getting hard while facing arrest would probably be bad form.

Carter placed her phone in her jacket pocket, turning in time to catch the tail end of his eyes examining her assets. “Good news, Yogorov. Seems we’ve got a little time before the hounds come to eat you up.” “Oh, good, so you can go get that burger.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I’m not one of your little cronies, first of all. Let’s get that straight. I’m here of my own free will. Savin’your ass,” she said, removing her jacket and tossing it aside, exposing a tight black t-shirt that sent Peter’s mind running. It felt a little naughty, he thought, checking out someone who’d probably kill you if she caught you objectifying her.

As if she read his mind, Carter looked back at him while she removed her duty belt, probably slower than professionally necessary. Yogorov watched her hands gently undo the notches, pulling the leather, gripping the belt and throwing it off with her jacket. Yeah, that potential of getting hard during arrest was dangerously close.

She grinned and walked toward him. Yogorov was sure, _absolutely sure_ , that he was about to be slapped across the face. When she didn’t stop moving closer, he wondered if he might be killed. Carter let her thighs rest against the edge of the chair, standing between his splayed legs. She leaned in, leaving her breasts inches from his face. He gulped as she gripped his chin, forcefully raising his face to hers. She really was beautiful when she wasn’t pointing a gun at him.

“You think I’m dumb? You think I don’t see you _observing_ my ass while I’m here on my own time saving yours?” Carter shook her head, moving her lips closer to his, inches away from his face. “Mm-mm. I kind of think you owe me.” Yogorov smiled, moving in closer. “And what do you think I owe you?” His breathing hitched despite himself, feeling her warmth so close to him. “I don’t think you’re into dirty money.”  She shook her head.  Carter put her hands on him, running her hands over his firm chest and shoulders.  “Maybe not dirty _money_.”

She pushed off of him, walking away, swinging her hips. Carter slowly removed her shirt with her back to him, pulling it up over her shoulders with both hands. She twisted her body, working her toned waist in a way that made Peter’s mind fog over. When Carter turned back around, he could fully appreciate her breasts, cupped lightly in a black bra, lace bordering the edges, metal accents reining in her chest. It was both arousing and terrifying. Kind of reminded him of his current situation.

Carter slinked towards him, hands grazing over her hips, inviting him to take it all in. He just smirked, trying to keep a level head, but this woman wasn’t any amateur – she could notice his heavy breathing and indicative bulge half a mile away. It was obvious, _so obvious_ , that she enjoyed this, this little eye in the hurricane of chaos. She enjoyed being the calm before the storm, whether of her own making or someone else’s.

While intoxicatingly sexy, this was surreal. Even when Carter rested her elbows on his shoulders, bending low to sit on his lap, dangerously close to his crotch, Peter barely believed it. Somewhere on the edges of his mind, he still thought this was a trap. He half expected a dozen SWAT members to bust in once she got his pants around his ankles. Women were smart; smart was dangerous in his line of work. Beautiful, smart, half-naked women were especially dangerous.

Noticing his hesitation as she shifted, Carter again took his chin in her hand, making Yogorov look at her. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” she said, standing up, leaning on his thighs. “I just didn’t know you were this hands-on with your work,” he said. Carter ran a hand up his thigh and grazed his erection, causing a sharp intake of breath he wasn’t ready for. “I’m normally not; don’t get that idea,” she said, sighing. “But we got some time to live a little here, don’t we? Enjoy it,” Carter said, now palming him through his jeans as he tried not to moan out loud, “because I don’t know how long either of us’ll last the way this day’s going.”

She twisted around, braced her hands on his shoulders and wiggled her hips down until she could lightly grind into him, maniacally slow. Peter was still hesitant and she felt it – felt him trying to resist despite his body’s needs. “You know, if you want me to stop,” she said, halting her movements and looking back at him, “I could always go fetch you some Chinese.” He snickered. “As tempting as orange chicken sounds, no,” he said. “I just don’t want your backup to see me locked up, pants down, dick hard.” He raised his hips back up to hers. “It’d probably be bad for business.”

This time, she laughed. “Don’t worry, Peter.” She licked her lips and pressed her ass against his hardness, making his head roll back and a low groan escape him. “There’s no backup,” she said, shifting again to face him, “and I won’t tell the NYPD about your dick.” Carter wrapped her arms around his neck and sat low, grinding herself into his jeans, moaning herself. Yogorov moved as far as his cuffs would allow, rising to kiss her roughly on the lips, testing the waters. Carter smiled. “Didn’t know you were a sentimentalist,” she said. “Don’t tell the NYPD about that, either.” He kissed her again and she responded with eagerness, allowing his tongue to delve into her mouth. Carter gripped him by the back of the neck to bring him in deeper, to control the kiss, to savor it.

With her other hand, Carter reached to undo her own fly, unzipping her jeans. She stood up and pressed herself further into his mouth, wriggling out of her pants. He only had a moment to admire her lace panties before she sat back down. Carter gripped at his hair as she moved her hips, pressing his hardness against her clit, moaning loudly now. Peter’s hips bucked up with her movements, trying to elicit as much friction as possible. He needed more than this. Out of habit he moved to undo his jeans, but found himself hating handcuffs more than he ever had in his life. He growled as she grinded harder into him. She roughly kissed him again, tasting him, teasing him further. When she pulled away, he rose up to her neck, licking and sucking her soft skin up to her ear. “Don’t be selfish,” he whispered before biting at her earlobe.

She shrugged and pulled him toward her hips by his belt. “Fair enough,” Carter breathed as she unfastened the buckle and slowly unzipped his fly, gripping his length as she did. She rose up and pulled his pants to his knees, exposing red silk boxers and a very needy erection. Carter shook her head. “Fancy shit. Those gotta go.” She looped her fingers around the waistband and tugged downward, stopping for a second to revel in the fact all this was her own to play with. It was like Christmas.

Carter perched herself on his thighs, reaching one hand down to stroke his cock and the other to unhook her own bra. Peter didn’t know what to pay attention to first: her hands, expertly maneuvering his arousal, or her breasts, now free from restraint, beautiful and buxom and enticing. Carter’s breathing became heavy as she noticed his uninhibited lust. It was such a beautiful thing when powerful men became entranced, ensnared by sex, so eager to cum that they lose the trappings of society.

She quickened the pace of her strokes, making Yogorov moan as he lapped at her neck and collarbone every chance he could. Carter sat up straight, giving him access to her breasts and pressing her warmth to his hardness. Groaning, Yogorov sucked at the top of her breast, his voice vibrating through her. He reached her nipples and brought them to his mouth, sucking gently and enjoying the gasps he caused. Sensing she could take more, he pulled a bit, then nibbled gently, excited as her chest heaved with shallow breaths.

Carter ran her fingers through his hair, dragging him to her chest, urging him to keep up his maneuvers until she felt she was almost unable to think straight. She reluctantly pulled away, bending to her discarded pants on the floor, grabbing a packet from her wallet. Peter’s eyebrows rose as he caught his breath. “You plan for this?” Still breathing heavily, she grinned at him. “Always be prepared to get some,” she said, relaxing onto his thighs, ripping open the packet. “Or you never will.”

Before he could make a smartass comment, her hands were on his cock again, one hand pumping while the other unrolled the condom, pinching the top before rolling it slowly over his length. She kept up the movements, but used her other hand to push her underwear aside and circle her clit. Carter increased the pressure, shutting her eyes and sighing lightly as she did.

“You know, I could probably help with that,” Peter said, his hands again yanking at his restraints. Carter laughed softly. “Probably. But I’m _good_ ,” she said, finding a spot of pleasure in herself, causing her to pump him harder. He moaned with vigor, throwing his head back and bucking upwards. Carter was flushed, horny and through with foreplay.

She pushed her underwear aside, as far as it could go, and hovered above him. “This is your last chance to quit,” she said, breathlessly. He half-moaned, half-scoffed. “Do I really look like a quitter to you, Detective?”

“Call me Carter,” she said, as she dropped her hips down, taking his cock in one swift movement. She yelped, digging her nails into his shoulder as he groaned with the sudden sensation. As she waited to adjust, Yogorov pulled at the cuffs to move to her level, kissing her deeply, craving more. Carter moved to place one knee on the chair for leverage.

She began riding him, slowly at first, but with increasing speed as the need for pleasure overtook her. She wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck, clutching his hair, bringing him closer. The pleasure was so overwhelming to him that his eyes threatened to slam shut; he willed them open to see the visuals -- Carter’s body, breasts bouncing, her face filled with pleasure he was providing. It was intoxicating.

The movements became faster and sloppier until Carter reined herself in, determined to keep the pleasure going. She ceased vertical movement and instead grinded against him, pushing his member deeper within her and getting more friction. Gasping for air, she concentrated on slow, steady, _hard_ circles.

While he was still enjoying himself, Yogorov craved more thrusting, more friction, more _fucking_. He whined a little, bucking his hips, disturbing Carter’s rhythm. She gripped him by the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled. “You ain’t king of this,” she hissed, “so just lay back, Peter.” She worked her pelvic muscles, grinding further into him, a move that made his eyes roll back into his head. “You’ll get yours,” she whispered roughly into his ear.  

Her riding resumed as she used her bent knee and arms on his shoulders for leverage. The adrenaline was pumping and her neurons were firing -- this felt like the thrill of the chase, the thrill of the collar. Carter felt Yogorov begin to writhe beneath her as his breathing became more ragged, more desperate, and she felt herself climbing over the edge. She loudly groaned in need as brought her hand down from his back, palming her clit until she felt the pleasure rising up beneath her.

The sight of a woman as powerful and beautiful as Carter in a state like this -- shrieking in pleasure, rubbing herself in desperation on the edge of orgasm -- was too much for Yogorov. He tried to resist but felt the jolt of pleasure as he bucked his hips, pulled at his restraints and gutturally moaned out his orgasm. Carter felt him cum beneath her but kept up her movements, faster and faster, until she hit the spot that sent her over. She threw her head back, screaming out loud, no comprehensible sounds but those of sheer carnality. Carter continued to grind into him; she felt herself dig welts in Yogorov’s shoulders, but he was too far gone to mind. As they came down from their mutual bliss, they rested their foreheads together and regained consciousness.

Carter managed to gather herself up first, pushing up on wobbly legs to reset her underwear and put on her pants. She somehow felt more relaxed, more able to take on the world. If she went out tonight, this certainly wasn’t the worst send-off. As she went over to gather up her shirt and jacket, she looked back at Yogorov –still handcuffed, splayed across the chair, sweaty and flushed and still partially hard – and shook her head, laughing.

 “Okay, _now_ I wish my backup could see this.”  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It took a lot of restraint to not have Carter say “My name is Joss. Miss Carter if ya nasty.” 
> 
> Many thanks to Coops and Eli for listening and encouraging my plotless porn. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
